Alrik
Alrik, better known as Barbarian King, was the leader of the Barbarian army and the son of Hades, God of the Underworld. Biography Quest for Ambrosia A contest was created by a few Gods of Olympus, where they choose their own Demigod children to be their champions, with the ultimate goal being the capture of the healing elixir known as Ambrosia. The God Hades chose his son Alrik as his champion, who went on a quest for Ambrosia after his paternal father fell ill. It turns out that his biological father secretly placed this disease on him without even realizing. In his journey, he encountered Danaus, son of Hermes, but decapitated him with haste and pressed on. Alrik and his Barbarians then discovered that a warrior named Kratos and his Spartan army are searching for the Ambrosia as well, resolving to destroy them shortly after. The Barbarians then encountered the Spartans, and fought them after the latter's leader required the Ambrosia. In their battle, Alrik unleashed the head of Danaus, who he revealed to be a commander of animals. He then used the head to command a massive army of Rocs to tear the Spartans apart. Alrik then flew away, clutching the Ambrosia in his hand. Kratos then slew the Rocs that were torturing him, yet Hades had then sent many devilish arms in order to kill the Spartans. Kratos then flew on a surviving Roc to catch up with Alrik, at the cost of his own men. Kratos and Alrik then met up with each other, and fought for the Ambrosia, spilling some on them in their struggle. As Kratos tackled Alrik over the Roc. As the spilled Ambrosia healed Alrik, Kratos took the head of Danaus and commanded more Rocs to slash away at Alrik. Kratos then flew away on a Roc to Sparta, taking the Ambrosia with him and leaving Alrik to his fate. As Alrik lay bruised, bloodied, and near-death, Hades healed him and commanded him to slay the Spartan who defied him victory in the wager. As the Barbarian left for his home, he found his dead father's body being cremated. Alrik, as the new Barbarian King, then vowed vengeance on Kratos. Vengeance against Kratos During his conquest, Kratos overcame his most powerful and ruthless opponents, until he encountered the Barbarians from the east yet again. Even with the superior combat skills of the Spartans, the Barbarians numbered in the thousands. Kratos, gazing upon the massive army, realized this was not a winning fight. Alrik began the battle by launching an arrow into the face of a single Spartan soldier. The furious Kratos called out to his men and led them into combat. His men were being led into a massacre. The Barbarians showed no mercy to the Spartans, leaving their dead bodies filling the battlefield. Even Kratos, who fought against Alrik himself, was no match for the wrath of this enemy. Standing atop a hill of dead bodies, he looked into the eyes of Alrik as he raised his large hammer to end Kratos’ life. Before Alrik could deliver the final blow to the young Captain, Kratos called upon Ares. Within moments, the Barbarians were eliminated by the powers of the God of War. Kratos was granted the "Blades of Chaos", which he used to decapitate the Barbarian King. Return from the Underworld While his dead army was brought to the Outlands, Alrik's spirit fell into the River Styx and made his way to the Judgement Circle where he would be judged. As the Judges made their decision in sending him to the Outlands, Hades appeared and decided to give him a chance since he knew that his son was thristy for revenge on Kratos. After accepting his offer, Hades helped his son escape the depths of the Underworld, powering him up, and gave him a horse to ride. His appearance was radically altered by the fires of Hades. He gained magical abilities and journeyed to the Island of Creation where he hoped, like others, he would change his fate. During his crossing through the Bog of the Forgotten, he attacked Kratos, and dragged him through the bog. The two ended up facing one another on a platform in the middle of the swamp. Alrik laughed as he gazed upon his greatest enemy. Feeling blessed by the gods, Alrik asked if Kratos remembered the day when both warriors’ lives were changed. Kratos claimed he would never forget that day, as he looked at Alrik’s scarred neck from what he had done. Alrik told Kratos that this time he would have his head, and attacked without delay. Ultimately, Kratos gained the upper hand and seized Alrik's hammer and used it to crush his head. Looking upon the corpse, the haunting memories came back once more. Second War with the Titans After Kratos went back in time and tried to kill Zeus before Athena gave her life to save him, the resurrected Alrik travelled to Mount Olympus and aided the gods, including his father, in defeating Kratos and the Titans. He tried to encounter Kratos, but failed several times when the Titans have breached Olympia. After his father was killed by Kratos, Alrik felt his death and soon realized that Hades was actually his father. Alrik was enraged and was destined to kill Kratos for what he did. The war ended when Zeus was killed by Kratos and chaos was about to be unleashed. However, this was when Kratos kills himself, releasing the power, granting hope to humanity. Alrik witnessed this, but saw that Kratos was still alive since he was cursed to forever walk the earth for his terrible sins. Alrik decided to let him go for now, but promised that one day, he will hunt him down and kill him for good. Category:Demigods Category:Males